


His Angel

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Vows, Oaths & Vows, Same-Sex Marriage, Tony Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Standing on an altar, saying his vows, Bucky tells Tony how much he loves him.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy, cute, everything you need in a WinterIron fic. I've been wanting to write some marriage fluff for these two sweethearts, but I simply haven't gotten the time. Alas, I am here now, and here it is. Tadah.  
> This originally started as poetic prose to practice my writing skills, but I went overboard.

“Tony. I love you. God, I fucking love you, Tony. There are so, so many things about you that I can’t fathom to try and quantify the amount I love you. 

“I love your smile. A sweet smile that sweeps across your face, even when it’s marred with your own blood and dirt, one that touches your eyes and lights a match in my chest. It’s warm and inviting, unlike the cold, sinister smiles of HYDRA that curled around my neck and choked off my will to live.

“I love your need to be loud. You’re always talking, always filling the void with your voice. Your very presence is loud, loud tinkering, loud humming, loud tapping. HYDRA was quiet. A deathly, hollow sort of quiet where the only noise in my ears was the sound of his own screams.

“I love your voice. A gentle soothing voice, asking me if I’m okay. A voice that asks me if I need a break after long hours of working on my arm, a voice that won’t take no for an answer as sharp tools are set aside in favour of warm hands curling around my skin. The voices of HYDRA had always been grating, snarled and unforgiving.

“I love your caring. How soft your fleeting touches against my skin are, how even your most calloused fingers feel tender when you hold my hand. HYDRA hit me, dug claws of pain into my flesh, leaving no inch of skin unmarred. 

“I… I love the way you make love. You’re a kind, compassionate sort of lover. You kiss every one of my knuckles, massage my aching muscles as you press in, going at a slow yet tantalizing pace. HYDRA had, of course, used me in every sense of the word, but they’d always been brutal. Rough and unyielding as they forced me to take everything they gave him.

“You’re everything HYDRA wasn’t. Every little memory, every little detail of HYDRA that had been so deeply ingrained in my head is washed away just by one look into your whiskey eyes. HYDRA had beaten submission out of me, yet if you want me at your feet, all you have to do was ask.

“HYDRA has accustomed me to Hell, to being surrounded by demons and even what felt like the devil himself at times. I didn’t think I’d ever be able to come back from that, no matter how far I got away from HYDRA. I  have always known Hell would exist in my head, and nothing could take it out.

“I was wrong. All I needed was one thing to finally be free of Hell. One thing to love and cherish, to hold protect with my dying breath. One thing to promise my life and death to.

“An angel.”

Bucky looked up from his notecards he’d scrawled his vows to look at Tony. His angel.

Tony was blinking tears out of his eyes, smiling at him.

“You sappy motherfuckers,” Nick Fury, who -for reasons honestly unknown to Bucky- was marrying them, said. Despite the annoyance in his voice, Bucky could see his eyes looking a bit wet too. “Do you, Anthony Edward Stark, take this man to be your lovely wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take this other man to also be your lovely wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Fury nodded. “Thank fucking god. I now pronounce you motherfu-”

“Nick.” Natasha’s voice was scolding from off to the side, wearing a beautiful bridesmaid dress.

“Fine,” Fury huffed. “I now pronounce man and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Tony threw his arms around Bucky’s neck with a quick desperate, but the kiss was slow and compassionate.

After what had felt like a lifetime of pain, Bucky finally had love.

He had his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so MIA lately I have 100 comments in my inbox. Whoops.


End file.
